Next Summer
by Guardian's Library
Summary: Now that Weirdmagedon is over, it seems life has finally smoothed out for the Pines... Except for one little detail. When Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls one year later, they awaken a certain triangle, but it seems he has amnesia...
1. Start of the Next Chapter

**Skypher: Yo guys. Wasn't that final insane?! Man, I couldn't handle it! I was numb for days! But, I've come to my senses and I wrote a colab with a friend of mine. Just a small note, I'M NOT ABANDONING GRAVITY FALLS BECAUSE IT'S OVER. I'm staying here. You can count on it. I'll probably move to other things and It'll be slow but I'll stay in this fandom as long as it lives. I'm pretty sure Falling will too c:**

 **Dorito: Hey, just wanted to note that this may contain some language or intense scenes, but nothing too bad! Still, if you're bothered by that crap, feel free to find something else to read. Also, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYYYE!**

 **Skypher: Omg doritz wai. Please R &R thanks, guys c:**

Dipper and Mabel quickly ran off the bus, throwing themselves into their grunkles' arms. The older set of twins had come home for the summer to visit the two.

Dipper looked around with a small hum. He smiled as he realized everyone of their friends had come to pick them up. "Everyone came to see us?" He asked, a smile growing. Everyone was here. Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, Melody, Pacifica and even some of the forest's monsters had come to visit.

Mabel cried out loudly, running over and tackling Candy and Grenda to the ground. "I missed you two so much!" She squealed. Speaking of squealing, waddles snorted, following in her footsteps off the bus. They saw the bus driver roll his eyes before leaving the stop.

While they caught up, Dipper smiled brightly, jogging up to Wendy. She looked down at her old hat on the kid's head with a smile. She knelt down and hugged him tightly. "Welcome back to the forest, you dork." She rubbed at his head. Dipper smiled back, hugging as well. "I missed you too." He shut his eyes, "it's nice to be home." Wendy smiled, "Home is happy to have you." She gently ruffled his head. Dipper's smile only grew, as he stared up happily.

"Alright," Ford called out, catching everyone's attention. "All greetings aside, we should probably get the kids back to the shack." He smiled and looked at the children. "They look like they could use the rest."

Dipper hummed quietly with a yawn. He looked down at his bag. "I guess I am kinda tired," He admitted. He squeaked out quietly as Wendy pulled the shorter teen up onto her shoulders. Soos did the same for Mabel. They all walked back to the shack chanting 'Pines! Pines! Pines!' much to the annoyance of the neighbors. It was nice to be home.

A few days passed by like lightning in a storm. The twins had recently destroyed their clustered mess of a room, spaces cleared for new goodies and gizmos to line the walls. They were currently walking in the forest. Dipper was equipped with a new journal with a pine tree cover; 'follow your own dreams, Dipper.' Ford had said. Mabel, of course, had her trusty grappling hook.

All of the creatures and critters in Gravity Falls appeared to have adapted to live alongside the townsfolk. They seemed to be more open and friendly. Mabel was not far away playing tag with uni-squirrel kittens. Dipper called Mabel and her little friends over. He opened his journal, making a quick entry on them. It wasn't nearly as great as Ford's, but it was still pretty good. The twins waved the squirrels goodbye and rested under a rock structure.

Dipper sighed, packing his journal into his vest pocket. He leaned back against the rock. "I missed this forest," he admitted, shutting his eyes.

His twin hummed in agreement. She looked up at the trees around her before turning to her brother. "I don't care what they say," She smiled brightly, "Gravity falls is what I consider home. The city sucks!" she groaned.

Dipper nodded in agreement. "Home is where the heart is," He spoke with a smile.

Mabel nodded. She sighed slightly and rolled onto her back. She kneaded the grass through her fingers. "I don't wanna leave Gravity falls."

Dipper stopped staring into the distance. He turned to her with a raised brow. "We just got here."

Mabel stared up at the sky. Clouds rolled by with the gentle breeze. "I don't wanna leave… ever."

Dipper smiled sympathetically. He was personally used to not having a lot of friends or being with ones that are unsupportable… But Mabel was devastated by leaving her friends behind last year. He sighed and patted her arm. "Hey," He called, "We're here, right?" He asked, a smile on his face. "We gotta make the best of it while we can."

Mabel smiled. "Yeah!" she looked up at him, "We go- Ahh!" She yelped, scooting away from Dipper.

Dipper perked up and whipped around to what she was facing. He squealed himself and hopped up and away. Bill. Well… What he left behind anyways. The stone statue of the former dream demon was covered with a thin layer of moss, carrying a crack or two.

The twins took a minute to catch their breaths before turning to each other. Mabel slowly stood up, holding her grappling hook out for safety. She shakily placed a hand on the surface of the stone. She raised a brow and knocked gently. Nothing. She knocked harder. Still nothing. She knocked, prodded, poked, kicked and pushed. Still no reaction. She laughed and turned to Dipper. "It's safe!" she called.

Dipper sighed in relief, walking over himself. He raised a brow, "So this is where that dumb monster went." He mused. He gently knocked on the stone, "Serves him right."

Mabel nodded. She then laughed and turned took a marker out of her sweater pocket. "Wanna help me vandalize him?" She asked. She uncapped the marker and was about to start drawing when Dipper took her arm.

"Wait…" He called as he extended an arm, motioning to the statue, "This is basically his grave. Do you wanna stoop so low to write on someone's grave?"

Mabel sighed, recapping the marker, "I guess not." She gave Dipper a smile. She then looked up at the sky, squinting at the sun. "It's getting late." She hummed. "We should get back."

Dipper nodded, picking up his stuff and turning to his twin. They both turned and marched back in the direction of the Mystery Shack. If they had stayed a moment longer, they would have noticed the statue glow golden for a few moments before dulling again.

The twins went through the rest of their evening doing their best not to mention the statue, though it was odd for both of them to think about the final remnant of their most dangerous enemy sitting in the woods, not too far from their home. Neither of them could truthfully say that they hadn't had a few nightmares, or that it had all blown over in their minds. They thought he was gone, but it seemed a part of him always survived the chaos. Would they be stuck with this until they died?

Dipper, at least, did not sleep well that night. He couldn't keep himself asleep for more than a few minutes at a time, always reawakened by the worries that Bill wasn't really dead yet, that he was just… dormant, or something. Whatever the case, it worried him. Nobody really understood anything about the demon besides his love of chaos and cruel nature. And to be honest, nobody really wanted to find out.

But maybe he was overreacting. They had erased Bill from existence, along with Stan's memories, even though those had been recovered. All that remained was the physical form of the triangle… but the thing that drove the discord onward had been shattered. Yeah, Bill was dead, gone, and he couldn't hurt anybody.

Dipper sighed quietly and turned over in his small, slightly uncomfortable bed. It was nothing, just a statue in the woods covered in moss, just a run down grave in the forest. There was nothing scary about that. He'd just stay away from that area. Yeah, that was it. Stay away and you won't trigger some weird ancient revival magic triggered by being poked by your worst rival. That was a good plan.

The next day came around quickly. The two twins were still paranoid. "Alright," Dipper huffed, turning to Mabel. "Enough is enough, I barely got any sleep last night and we're not going to unless we get this off our chest." Mabel only looked slightly confused. "We have to tell someone about Bill."

Mabel gasped a bit too loudly. "We can't tell anybody! If we mess with that triangle too much we might wake him up, and it'll ruin our summer again!"

"We're not going to get a wink of sleep until we know it's safe." Dipper retaliated. He sighed, "We'll tell Great Uncle Ford about this and he'll help secure him in case of the worst." He spoke. "Now come on," He walked downstairs and out of the attic.

Mabel grudgingly followed Dipper into the kitchen. Ford was already there, eating severely burned waffles coated with syrup. Dipper sighed at and sat down across the table. "Ford, we have something we need to tell you, about what we found in the woods yesterday."

He perked up and looked down at them. He set his fork down and turned to them. "What did you find, Dipper?" He asked. "Is it important?"

Mabel gave her brother with a worried glance before looking back up, "It might be better if we explain on the way."

He woke up in the woods, where the air smelled like pine, and the grass was cold with dew, and the sun was shining down on him warmly. He didn't remember anything, not his name nor his purpose for existing in the world. And why was he questioning his existence anyway? Wasn't that reserved for more advanced beings? And what was to say he wasn't an advanced being himself? Wow, this was one heck of a revelation for just waking up.

He realized he was on his side, so he sat up, feeling droplets slide off his sides from the dewy forest floor. He looked up at the sky and wondered what he was doing there, in the woods Oddly enough, the glowing cat-sized triangle didn't feel like he belonged there, even though it was literally the only thing he knew in his life. He felt like he belonged somewhere else, somewhere with more… something.

How odd. He sighed and shut his eye. He didn't appear to have any limbs to move with anyways. Nowhere to go so that's alright. He perked up to the sound of rushed footsteps. He flinched as a human with… familiar floofy hair rushed into the clearing with a gun. "You're in for it now, Bill!" He yelled.

The triangle felt himself being launched into a tree. He screamed at his own response, continuing to shout "HELP HELP HELP" as he got caught in a sappy pine branch. What a rude awakening.

Dipper walked up with a backpack on his shoulders. He raised a brow. "What the heck? Can't he just… fly down?" He looked up at his grunkle, confused.

Ford huffed, "I have a feeling something might have happened to him while frozen like that." He mused, letting out a huff and rubbing at his forehead in thought. He then turned down to his grandnephew. "I'm going to shoot that branch down, I need you to catch him, alright?" He asked.

The triangle squeaked in fear. "What? You're going to let me fall down? Uh, nope, I do not like that plan, can we try another thing that involves less of me falling down from 10 feet up in the air, please? Yeah, that'd be great!"

Ford rolled his eyes and shot at the branch, letting him fall through the air. "Grab me! Grabe me! GRAB ME!" Bill squeaked out. Dipper rushed over, catching the branch in his arms. He stared down at the triangle. He snatched some gloves from his backpack, and snapped them onto his hands, removing Bill from the sappy branch.

"Ow, OW OW don't be so rough kid, that HURTS!" Bill was yanked from the branch, and he immediately started asking about who they were and where he was and even who he was. Dipper rolled his eyes and shoved the triangle into his backpack, where he would scream for a few more minutes before giving up.

Dipper then turned back up to Ford. "We should get him back to the lab," He spoke. He then flushed, slightly embarrassed. "R-right?" He asked. He refused to take the full-time apprenticeship but he couldn't help himself over the summer. He took it as a part time job. Mabel was just is important.

Ford nodded. "It's a shame that screaming demon doesn't have a mouth to duct tape." He huffed, looking at the backpack sheltering the triangle. He was currently asking nonstop questions, muffled through the fabric. None he got answers to.

Bill bounced around uncomfortably in the pack as he was carried toward an unknown destination. He felt chewed up pens poke into his sides and got smacked in the face with a notebook, screaming as it happened. It was dark in there, and he did not like the dark, not one bit.

Dipper sighed as he and Ford set Bill out on a lab table. Ford grabbed a scalpel and, as Dipper winced, poked into Bill with it. Bill gave off a quick squeak but nothing more, as the little knife didn't even dent him. Ford sighed. They were gonna need something with more kick if they wanted to figure out anything about the triangle.

"W-wait!" Bill cried out, "What are you doing? Who are you people?" He squeaked.

"Great Uncle Ford, wait!" Dipper exclaimed. "I...I think he's scared." He explained. "I've never seen him like this before." The boy gently pushed his great uncle's hands away. "I don't think we should hurt him."

"I'm sorry Dipper, but it must be done." Ford searched around for a minute before pulling out a chainsaw. He raised it above Bill's head and, with a moment of hesitation, screamed, "THIS IS FOR SCIENCE YOU MONSTER!" He brought the saw down quickly, and even though Bill screamed loudly, it did nothing. "This is a resilient triangle. I'll go get the energy sword."

Ford left Dipper standing next to the table, looking down on the shivering creature. He felt guilty about it, but deep down he felt pity for Bill at that moment, seeing him stripped of memory and then watching an old scientist try to cut him apart. It must have been traumatic.

Ford returned with an energy sword powered up and glowing with blue light. He raised it over the cowering demon and inhaled sharply. Dipper took a sharp breath, snatching the triangle from the table. "This isn't right!" he yelled out. "Dont deny it, Grunkle Ford!" He yelled. Oooh, Grunkle. This was real anger then. "You know he doesn't remember anything! He doesn't even remember how to have limbs and you're still focused on getting revenge on him!"

Ford sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't want revenge Dipper, I want to find out his secrets. This would be a revolutionary discovery… But, alas, you're right. This is wrong." Ford turned the glowing weapon off and set it down on a table nearby. "We need to figure out what to do with him, though. If we instill in him how to be good, we may put his powers to use, as a benefit to the whole world."

"Um." Bill hummed, "can you stop talking like I'm not here?" He then looked around nervously, "T-that… is my name right? Bill? Is that what you guys are calling me?" he then looked down at the ground, "Or is my name monster?" He asked. "I don't know…" He looked stressed… upset… depressed. Poor guy.

Dipper couldn't help but frown. The triangle nearly destroyed the universe but here he was. In the young boy's grasp no bigger than a kitten with no memory of who he was.

Ford sighed. "Your name is Bill, and even if you don't realize it you are incredibly powerful, but you have to use powers for good Bill, or we'll have to lock you away again until you can behave." Bill's eye widened but the triangle nodded a bit in understanding. "Dipper, take him upstairs, and bring me some aspirin…"

"r-right…" The young boy frowned nervously before taking him upstairs. He then poked his head down from atop the staircase. "wait what do I with him?" He asked.

Ford huffed, rubbing at his forehead, "Just go!"


	2. Explanations and the Lack of Trust

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Dorito: Hey guys, a lot of you have been hoping that this doesn't become a romance and just to clear it up IT WILL NOT. There's no romance planned for the future and it will stay that way (personally I think there are WAY too many romance fics out there anyway). However, you may drown if fluff, however, it is mostly friendship stuff and not romantic or anything like that.**

Dipper took the small triangle upstairs, then set him down on the kitchen counter. Bill tried to move around to look at his surroundings, but he failed to do so, instead twisting so far that he fell over on the counter, with a small whimper. Dipper sighed and set him upright.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Bill asked with a wide eye. Dipper shook his head and set the triangle down on the table. He then got some aspirin from a cabinet for Ford, though he thought it best not to go downstairs at the moment. Ford seemed pretty upset about Bill, even though the demon did not retain his memories or even the knowledge of how to use his powers. Dipper glanced over at him. The small triangle still looked very confused.

Dipper frowned, raising a brow. "What?" He asked, "I said no." He chuckled slightly. He walked over and pulled back a chair, sitting down. "You… really don't remember anything, do you?"

"Nope," Bill said, glancing up at Dipper. "I don't even know your name yet kid! Is it Dippy or something right? Odd… I feel this strange urge to call you Pine Tree!" Dipper shivered at the sound of Bill calling him that again. He had almost forgotten about that odd habit that the triangle possessed. He hadn't missed it, either.

Bill shook himself until he was laying down on the counter. He blinked up at the cabinet bottoms, still missing limbs. Dipper didn't really mind. Those hands… they had looked a lot like creepy black spiders actually.

Dipper chuckled slightly and set him back right side up. "oh well," he mused, "guess someone will have to carry you around then." He tapped at his chin. "I think Mable has a wagon around here somewhere." He then perked up. "oh no, Mable…" His sister didn't know the dream demon was here.

"Did someone call me?" Her voice called from the other room.

"Um, nope, everything is fine!" Dipper called, but it was too late. Mabel walked into the kitchen and immediately face-palmed at her brother. "Dipper, I TOLD you not to reawaken that thing but did you listen? Ohhh no, you NEVER listen when I tell you not to do weird paranormal crap." Mabel took out her marker from earlier and wrote 'BUTTFACE' in big letters just under Bill's bowtie. "I told you that I wouldn't vandalize his grave, but I will vandalize his gross triangle body!"

Bill perked up, "G-grave?" He stuttered nervously.

Dipper snatched her arm, dragging her into the living room. "Mable, he doesn't remember anything. We can't treat him like this, it's not right."

"Oh, fine," Mabel muttered, yanking her arm away from Dipper. "But don't think I forgive him for everything he did!"

Dipper glanced in the direction of the kitchen. "I don't expect you to, but we still need to treat him like a person Mabel. He doesn't even remember how to have limbs, much less remember Weirdmagedon or anything else he did to us last year. Lay off, okay?"

Mabel huffed and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and blew a raspberry at her brother. She then turned away, "Fine, whatever."

Dipper groaned and rubbed at his forehead, "Thank you. Now could you maybe try to talk to him with common sense?" He walked back into the kitchen. His jaw fell down when he saw the kitchen littered with floating objects. Silverware, fruit, batteries and other miscellaneous objects floated a few feet off the ground. A small tabby cat appeared to be floating next to the sink. It meowed before teleporting away.

Bill could be heard laughing softly, arranging forks in odd patterns around him. He then looked over at the Pines twins. "Pinetree! Look at how cool this is!" he practically… no… literally glowed in happiness.

"Biiiiiiill!" Dipper sighed and picked Bill up off of the counter. "You shouldn't use magic like that. What if you hurt somebody?" Bill radiated heat as he glowed. He closed his eye and sighed.

"Fiiiiiiiine," Bill whined, as he stopped glowing. Dipper set him down on the counter again. Mabel walked up to Bill and poked his hat.

"Ewww…" She said, pulling her head away and shaking it quickly. "It's still made of flesh…"

Bill yelped, hopping back slightly, "ahh!" he screamed, "it is?! It could be a parasite get it off me! Get it off me!" He whined.

Dipper sighed, "Mabel, you're scaring him." He groaned. "It's fine bill. It was like that before."

The two twins perked up to the sound of footsteps. They turned to see their grunkle Stan in the doorway. He frowned and stared deadpanned in the kitchen. He walked into the hallway, grabbed his keys and walked out of the house. "I'm going drinking with fiddleford!" He told the others.

Ford walked in after Stan, and his eyes widened significantly at the floating objects in the kitchen. Bill seemed to perk up as he saw them. "Oh, there you are!"

Ford sighed, walking up the counter. "Bill, I want you to stop levitating things." The objects dropped and Bill looked up at Ford obediently. "Good." Ford picked up a magnet gun from the table. "Kids, I'm going into the forest to get some parts for equipment repairs. I'll be back in an hour or so." He spoke as he left the kitchen.

Wait where was he going? Bill levitated a fork, tossing it after him. No reaction. No… he wasn't safe all alone! Come back..! He had to follow the scientist. But how? He couldn't move! He suddenly felt something forming inside of him. He perked up, curiously letting it bubble. It extended beneath him and formed two black little flipper legs. He stood up, testing them real quick. He then perked and hopped off the counter, following after Ford. He hopped into the scientist's pockets. He hummed curiously as his legs disappeared again. Was that a new spell? He chuckled quietly, playing around making his legs rapidly appear and disappear.

The twins were discussing the latest episode 'ducktective' when Mabel pushed at her brother, eyes wide. "Wait," she spoke, "it is uncharacteristically quiet here." She turned to the table, "Where's Bill?"

Dipper perked and turned to the shack door. He grabbed his own backpack and rushed outside. He looked around. Bill must have followed Ford. He sighed, scanning the forest again. It was no use. He was long gone. If Bill was with Ford, he should be ok. He locked that logic into his mind and walked back inside to Mabel.

"Hey, If you have arms and legs all the time, shouldn't I have arms and legs all the time too?"

Ford sighed at the onslaught of questions coming from the demon in his pocket. He was getting sick of this memory loss thing real quick. "Fine, I don't care," Ford replied. He felt something growing in his pocket.

Bill let little black arms and legs grow on his body. He flashed with happiness. Suddenly he heard a loud 'clang!' followed by an immediate decrease in elevation.

Ford descended into the spacecraft and looked around. It was dustier than he remembered, but that was likely to happen after being absent for so long. He set Bill down on the cold metal floor. "Go explore or something, just stay in this chamber of the ship!" Ford got his magnet gun and slid down a pillar to the lower levels.

Bill tilted slightly in confusion. He hummed quietly and walked over to a nearby table. He hopped up onto its surface with a small hum. So many weird laser guns. Hey! Ford has a laser gun! They must be good then, right?

He lifted one up with a cautious glance. Nothing bad yet… He chuckled slightly and spun it around on one of his fingers. He laughed and tossed it in the air, catching it with his other hand. He was about to cheer at the preformed trick when he heard an explosion not far down the hall. He looked down at his hand. He had pulled the trigger by accident. "oh no…" he set it down. He then hopped down before bolting.

Ford yelled from down below, and Bill whimpered, hiding under the table. He saw a bright blue beam as Ford pulled himself up with his magnet gun. He sighed, turning his head to the smoking rubble that once was a passageway to the security controls. Ford pulled Bill from under his table and held the triangle up as he whined like a puppy. "Don't touch laser guns, Bill, those are dangerous."

"But YOU have one!" Bill cried. "And if you have something it must be good, right?" Ford set him down and shook his head.

"Bill," he sighed, "Just because I have something that does not mean you can have it."

The triangle tilted slightly, "Why?"

Ford sighed, rubbing at his face, "Because you're different than nor-

"are you being shape-ist?" Bill glared slightly, "is that is, sixer?"

"What?" Ford retaliated, "no, it's because they're dangerous."

"Dangerous WHY?" Bill huffed back, "it's because I'm different, isn't it!"

"Well, yes!"

Bill suddenly deflated. He looked down at the ground. He blinked once. Twice. He then looked up, tearing up slightly, "I-i'm dangerous?" He whined. "Oh, I'm putting everyone in danger! I need to get out of here." He teleported out of Ford's grasp and ran down the now blown up hall.

"No- Bill, don't… Darn it…." Ford huffed and followed quickly after the triangle. Bill had vaporized the rubble as if it was all nothing. Not good. Ford found him sitting in the center of a circular room, sniffling, despite not having a nose. He groaned, not believing what he was about to do.

Ford knelt next to the triangle, staring down at him. He sighed and lifted the triangle up to his hat. He then set him on the palm of his hand. "You're dangerous, but you have the control to hurt someone or not," he looked at Bill. He was staring back up, confused. "Think of a tiger. A tiger can be tamed to not attack anyone but it's still dangerous."

Bill looked down at his hands. He looked back up, "does that mean I can help people too?"

Ford shrugged, "I don't see why not.

Bill seemed to smile. He stood up on his hands. "Awesome!" He chimed. "I'll start with you!" Ford started to float off the ground. He stared down at the ground. Bill laughed, "now you'll never have to walk again!"

"Put me down, Bill," Ford muttered quietly bringing a frustrated gaze to the demon.

"But- But I'm helping!"

"Bill, this is not helpful. I don't want to fly, I want to walk." Bill sighed and lowered Ford back to the ground. He looked sad. Bill sighed loudly, plopping onto the ground. Ford picked him up and placed him in his pocket again. "Let's go back home, Bill…"

Ford took Bill up and out of the spacecraft. As he walked home he realized that Bill was being quiet. He was kind of phased by the whole thing. His enemy- whom he had been prepared to sacrifice his brother to erase- was now sitting peacefully in his pocket. It was an odd feeling to be sure. He then realized that the sun had set and stars filled the sky.

He pushed open the door to the Mystery Shack and set Bill down on Stan's old chair. The triangle looked up at him, glowing softly. "You don't sleep, do you?" Ford asked. Bill twisted back and forth as if shaking his "head".

"Okay then, you just stay up here then. And do not wander, okay?"

"Okay," Bill squeaked quietly. He watched Ford walk downstairs and, for the first hour, sat in the chair as instructed. He then got bored. He messed around with levitating various objects in the room, but that got old very fast. He hummed random notes to himself, jumped up and down on the old chair. Eventually, he slumped down against the chair back, staring up aimlessly at the ceiling. He glanced at the window and then floated over to it.

Up in the sky were the stars. He traced constellations with his finger, not really knowing how he knew them. Ursa Major, Orion, Pegasus, Cassiopeia, Castor… They sat there in the sky, untouched and not bothered by anything. They didn't have to question their own life. They weren't learning everything all over again. They didn't have to think at all. Bill scowled. It was so unfair. Why couldn't he be a constellation? What would they call him? The Demon? The Monster? He was shocked at his own understanding sometimes.

He didn't know why he was sitting there, wondering about something so far away. What was the point? Everything ends. Everything dies. The universe was just a little blip of unharnessed discord in the grand scheme of things. Why… Why was he plagued with these thoughts? So dark, so heavy? It was like something else was in control of his mind. Something was thinking for him. He was just a puppet. They all were, weren't they? Just puppets. And Bill? He just wanted to be the puppet master. Wait, no, that wasn't right. He was supposed to be good. Good people didn't control others.

Bill shook himself onto his side and stared up at the sky until the sun began to rise in the east. He didn't know when he fell… well not really asleep, more of mindless meditation. He groaned quietly as the sun shined in his eye. Nooo… He didn't wanna get up yet. It was so peaceful. And the sun was so warm… He flipped onto his other side, facing away from the sun, falling back into meditation

That is until he heard small giggles and murmurs from beside him. He experimentally twisted slightly and he heard shushes come from the voices. "Mabel, you're gonna wake him up…" He heard Dipper whisper.

Mabel gasped quietly, "Me?" She asked, "You're the one asking questions." He could practically smell Dipper flush red. And he didn't have a nose!

"W-well..!" He retaliated, "You know me, I constantly question things.

Bill opened his eyes. "What are you two doing?" He asked suddenly. The twins flew backwards in surprise.

"Oh," Dipper looked up, "Sorry we didn't mean to wake you."

Bill sighed. "I wasn't asleep. Don't worry about it." He did look slightly irritated from being 'woken up' though.

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a glance. "We wanted to know if you wanted any breakfast. We decided to make waffles."

"I-I don't really have a mouth…" Bill explained.

"Right, right, sorry…" Dipper shook his head slightly in apology. The twins stood and left the room, leaving Bill to 'sleep' peacefully on the window sill. This, however, proved impossible as the twins were stirring quite a racket in the kitchen. He floated into the kitchen and landed delicately on the table, watching the twins make waffles. They coordinated beautifully- well, for making glorified pancakes with abs, it was impressive.

Eventually, the waffles were done, and Dipper and Mabel sat their plates on the table, eating with Bill in between them. Bill thought the human process of eating was… disgusting. You put something inside of you? And you ABSORB it into your bloodstream? And THEN IT FLIPPIN COMES OUT. It was so gross… So, so vile.

When Dipper finished his breakfast, he scooped Bill up and put him on the bill of his hat. Bill… on a bill… Oh, I see what you did there! Mabel chuckled and handed him a one dollar bill. "Here, hold this!" She snicked. Bill stared down in confusion. Bill grabbed onto the hat with his tiny black hands, releasing a squeak of surprise as Dipper stood. "I'm going into the woods, Mabel."

"Fine," Mabel groaned. "You better not disappear all the time like last year, though!"

"I won't!" Dipper shouted as he left the Shack. He trotted out into the woods, stopping in a silent clearing. Though it wouldn't be very quiet for long. He took Bill off of his hat and set him down on the grass. "Okay, Bill. We're gonna try some magic, okay?"

"Magic?" Bill echoed. "Ford said I shouldn't be using my magic too much." He offered.

Dipper frowned, "Wha-? No," he smiled slightly, "he said not to use it to hurt anyone. You can use your magic anytime you want." He sighed. He then sheepishly shrugged. " the only problem is," he started. He then chuckled nervously. "I don't know any magic."

Bill stared, deadpanned. he tapped his foot out of irritation, "Great teacher." he muttered sarcastically.

"Hey," Dipper scolded, "You're supposed to be good at magic. You're a being of pure energy, right?"

"P-pure energy?" Bill echoed. Dipper shook his head. He forgot that Bill had lost his memory for a moment. "Wait…." Bill huffed, "How the heck am I physical?"

"I-its…" Dipper stuttered slightly, "It's no big deal though or anything, okay? Just- I dunno, try to not to set anything on fire."

Bill looked around and closed his eye. Sticks and rocks started to float around him. He shut his eye tighter. The objects began to catch fire. "Woah," Dipper muttered. The objects fell down to the earth. "Oh, uh, sorry for breaking your concentration, Bill."

Bill blinked at Dipper. "Did I do something good?" he asked.

"Yeah. That was… amazing. How did you do that?"

"I- I don't know." They stood in the forest silently for a few minutes. The birds chirped, the flowers bloomed, and it was a beautiful day to be burning floating forest debris.

Dipper sat down, legs crossed Indian style, face up towards the warm blue sky. "You know, I always thought it was odd how the sun shined here. It's brighter, more lively.

Bill seemed to nod in agreement. "its… peaceful." He responded. They waited a few silent moments before Dipper stood up. He smiled slightly, "we should get some more practice in."


End file.
